This descriptive study examines the knowledge, attitudes and practices of health care professionals at the Clinical Center regarding cross cultural health care. There is an ever-increasing variety of ethnic and cultural groups in the USA with which patients identify as a result of increased numbers of persons from different regions migrating to, and residing in, the USA. These cultural variations create a potential for complex encounters in the health care delivery system. Health care workers themselves influence interactions with patients of different cultural backgrounds. This study is designed to examine the cross cultural health care knowledge, attitudes and practices of 4 health care provider groups. Identified strengths and deficits can be identified and used to plan for future targeted interventions to improve cross cultural health care at the Clinical Center. During, 1993 the Cross Cultural Health Survey was mailed to a stratified sample of physicians and nurses, and to total population samples of dietitians and social workers (n=1194). Completed questionnaires were returned by 496 staff, for an overall response rate of 42%. Data entry is in process, to be followed by data analysis.